


Waiting

by NachoDiablo



Series: Fancy Meeting You Here [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (not really tho lmao), Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Butt Plugs, Come as Lube, Cuckolding, Did I mention dirty talk?, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sloppy Seconds, cuz there's lots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: “You don’t like being kept waiting? Could have fooled me.” Remus’ gaze is heavy as he sets down the glass close to Sirius’ hand, letting his fingers slide slowly down the edge, reaching out his pinkie to brush lightly against Sirius’ own. “If I had to hazard a guess, I’d say you rather enjoy it.”Sirius is still grinning, but there’s a faint blush to his cheeks as he wets his lips, sucking the lower one between his teeth for a moment. “What makes you so sure about that?”“Oh, I don’t know,” Remus says with a smirk. “Maybe the fact that you show up here every week, attempting to chat me up?”“You’ve got me there, mate.” Sirius laughs, running a hand through his hair. Remus starts to pull his hand away, but Sirius hooks their pinkies together, tugging Remus’ hand a bit closer. “I suppose I don’t mind waiting so much, if it’s something worth my time.”





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bshiat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshiat/gifts).



> Thank you to BastardSirius for the encouragement, as always! <3

“Late tonight, eh Lupin? How unprofessional.”

Remus looks up from the glass he’s wiping down with a rag, raising one eyebrow as he smiles at the dark haired man leaning against the bar with a careless elegance and a cocky grin. “Nice to see you again, Sirius,” he says calmly, “and I do appreciate your concern, but I’ve actually got five minutes until my shift starts.”

Sirius’ grin widens as he slides onto a stool and drums his fingers on the counter. “Maybe so, but I’ve been here for ten. Bad form, keeping me waiting.”

“You don’t like being kept waiting? Could have fooled me.” Remus’ gaze is heavy as he sets down the glass close to Sirius’ hand, letting his fingers slide slowly down the edge, reaching out his pinkie to brush lightly against Sirius’ own. “If I had to hazard a guess, I’d say you rather enjoy it.”

Sirius is still grinning, but there’s a faint blush to his cheeks as he wets his lips, sucking the lower one between his teeth for a moment. “What makes you so sure about that?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Remus says with a smirk. “Maybe the fact that you show up here every week, attempting to chat me up?”

“You’ve got me there, mate.” Sirius laughs, running a hand through his hair. Remus starts to pull his hand away, but Sirius hooks their pinkies together, tugging Remus’ hand a bit closer. “I suppose I don’t mind waiting so much, if it’s something worth my time.”

Remus ducks his head, chuckling. “You’re something else. You know--”

“Excuse me. Shot of firewhisky, please. Make it a double.” 

Remus looks over to his right with a start, though Sirius’ eyes don’t leave Remus’ face. A portly wizard in purple robes is standing at the bar next to Sirius, frowning impatiently.

“Er… ah… just a second,” Remus stammers. “I’ve just… er, I’m with a customer--”

“You’re having a letch is what you’re doing,” the portly wizard says irritably. “You can do that on your own time, once I’ve got my drink.”

“Piss off, you twat,” Sirius snaps, turning to glare at the newcomer. “Can’t you see he’s busy? Go bother one of the other bartenders before I go blind from staring at your hideous robes.”

The portly wizard’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “There’s no need to be so bloody rude,” he says indignantly, “I only want--”

“Lupin! What the fuck are you doing down there?” Aberforth is glaring at all three of them from the other end of the bar, his arms folded across his chest and one foot tapping against the floor.

“Nothing!” Remus squeaks, hurrying out from behind the bar towards a recently abandoned table filled with empty glasses. He hurriedly summons a tray and starts stacking the glasses haphazardly.

Sirius sidles up next to him, resting one hand on Remus’ hip. He tilts his head so that his lips are practically brushing against Remus’ ear. “No need to fret,” he says in a low voice, “Abe’s distracted by the Prewetts. They’ve just spilled a pitcher of beer all over the counter and started a row with a bunch of prats.”

Remus shudders as he feels the warmth of Sirius’ breath ghost across his neck. “Oh, really?  _ They _ spilled it? Are you sure?”

Sirius snickers, letting his hand wander a bit lower. “Well… the pitcher was knocked over. Who’s to say how it happened? There’s probably loads of wordless spells flying all around this dump.”

Remus rolls his eyes with a smile. “I’m sure there are. You tosser. You really are impatient, you know that?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Sirius gives Remus’ hip a squeeze. “You’re right, you know. I don’t usually mind waiting. Tonight, though… tonight I was feeling particularly  _ eager.” _

Remus stills, glancing at Sirius out of the corner of his eye, though he says nothing. Sirius shifts closer to Remus as he continues whispering, nuzzling the tip of his nose against Remus’ temple.

“You see, I’ve waited long enough for you. I decided that tonight’ll be the night I finally have you. But I knew that once I managed to convince you, we’d have... limited time. So I made sure I was  _ prepared _ before I came here.”

Remus inhales sharply, curling his hands into fists against the table. “Prepared?”

“That’s right,” says Sirius smoothly. “Just an hour ago, I was lying back on my bed, all spread out. Fingering myself open. Getting all slicked up, fucking myself on my fingers. Thinking of you.”

“Did… did you come?” Remus asks in a cracking voice.

“No,” Sirius replies, “I didn’t. Got myself right up to the edge, but I didn’t want to come yet. Not without your cock.”

Sirius shifts slightly so that his his crotch is pressing lightly against Remus’ hip, giving the slightest thrust so Remus can feel his cock, thick and hard through his robes. “I wanted to be ready for you. So I slid a plug in. Fuck, Remus, I’ve been feeling it in me all night, every time I move. It’s so  _ big, _ stretching me out, filling me up. Feels  _ so _ good.”

“Not as good as my cock,” Remus says breathlessly. “Fuck, Sirius… I’d... ”

“Hmm… “ Siirus lets out a low chuckle. “Right again. A cock feels much better. But again, I’m just too impatient tonight, and you were late. So it’s your fault, really.”

“What is?” Remus turns his head towards Sirius, his breath hitching at the filthy grin he finds looking back at him.

“I popped out to the alley while I was waiting, bummed a smoke off some bloke.” Sirius’ hand moves even lower, circling Remus arse with a firm grip as he licks the shell of Remus’ ear, giving his earlobe a light tug with his teeth. “He was here, and you weren’t, and I was trying to wait, I  _ really _ was… but as you’ve said, I can be a bit impatient. So I let him fuck me.”

Remus bites back a groan as he closes his eyes. Sirius’ grin widens as he notices the swell of Remus’ cock through his robes.

“That’s right, Remus. I let him fuck me. Right there in the alley, with people walking by. Anyone could have seen us if they’d bothered to look. He was rough with it. I’ve still got scratches on my palms from when he shoved me up against the brick. Still got marks on my hips from his fingernails digging into the skin when he grabbed me.”

_ “Fuck, _ did he… did he come?” Remus’ voice is hoarse as he leans into Sirius’ touch. “Did you let him come inside you?”

“Of course,” Sirius says, “of course I did. I felt him pulsing inside of me, filling me with his come.”

Remus lets out a shuddering sigh. “What about you? Did he make you come?”

“No,” Sirius says, brushing his lips against Remus’ throat. “I let him fuck me, use me, and it got me  _ so close... _ but I didn’t come for him. I was waiting for you. For this. I only want to come for you.”

Remus shoots a furtive glance towards the other side of the room. Aberforth has his wand jammed under one of the Prewett’s chins while the other Prewett is cheerfully trading hexes with a few other blokes behind them. 

Remus doesn’t hesitate as he grabs Sirius by the hand and drags him into the loo, making as little noise as possible. Once the door is shut behind them, Remus pulls Sirius in by the nape of his neck for a searing kiss, capturing Sirius’ lower lip between his teeth and sucking sharply.

_ “Fuck.”  _ Sirius lets out a shaky breath as Remus shoves him up against the wall of one of the stalls and nips at his collarbone. “You forgot to lock the door.”

“I didn’t forget,” Remus replies, smirking against the soft skin of Sirius’ neck. Sirius lets out a  muffled moan as Remus grinds their hips together in a maddeningly slow cadence. “You said you were tired of waiting. I didn’t want to waste any more time than was necessary.”

Remus moves back and flips Sirius around to face the stall, slamming him against the cool metal, hiking up Sirius’ robes with one hand and vanishing his pants with a mumbled spell. “Besides,” he says, “you don’t give a fuck if someone comes in and sees us.”

Remus bites down on Sirius’ neck, sucking a bruise as his free hand traces down the cleft of Sirius’ arse, one finger circling the edge of the plug, tugging gently at the base. “I bet you’d love it, having someone come in here. Seeing you with my cock shoved up your arse, begging for more. Bet you’d come on the spot, dirty up your robes, if someone caught us.”

Sirius lets out a whine as Remus works the plug out of him slowly. “You’re such a slag,” Remus says, “already so slick and ready for me.” He hikes up his own robes and slides into Sirius with one swift movement, burying himself to the hilt as Siirus groans and presses his hips backwards.

“Fuck, I love this,” Remus hisses as he slams into Sirius again and again without preamble. “Still so fucking tight for me, even when you’re dripping with come. Bet you didn’t waste a drop, did you? Bet you finger fucked it all back into yourself, right there in that filthy alley. Bet you licked your fingers afterwards. I know you did, actually. Could taste someone on your breath when you kissed me.”

_ “Fuck!” _ Sirius comes suddenly, spurting all over his robes and clenching tightly around Remus’ cock. Remus grits his teeth, thrusting one last time as he spills himself deep inside Sirius, biting down hard on Sirius’ neck as he comes.

They stand there for a moment on shaking legs, not moving. Remus sighs, kissing one of the bruises on Sirius’ neck softly before sliding his cock out carefully. Sirius hums in satisfaction as Remus replaces the plug, letting his fingers trail over the fingernail marks on Sirius’ hips.

“So,” Remus asks, blushing as he gives Sirius’ arse a light smack, “was that worth the wait?”

Sirius chuckles, his head still resting against the stall. “You know it was, you tosser. Fuck, I feel so full.”

“You should,” says Remus, “I didn’t let anything drip out. Now you’ve got two loads of come in you. Maybe you should go for a third, hm? Find one of those blokes out there and make him fuck you, fill you up even more, so that later I can lick you open again, suck it all out, taste--”

_ “WHAT THE FUCK?!” _

The door to the loo bangs open as Aberforth charges in, his face screwed up in anger. Remus flushes scarlet as he hastily lets his robes drop to cover his cock while Sirius looks over in a daze, his plugged arse still on full display.

“What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you two?” The pub’s patrons are peering through the doorway as Aberforth hollers. “It’s bad enough that I found you two degenerates fucking in my alley earlier tonight, but then I catch Lupin behind  _ my _ fucking bar, getting his filthy hands all over everything!”

He glares murderously as he points an accusing finger at Remus. “You’re supposed to be the good one, Lupin! And yet here you are, playing your  _ perverted sex games _ with Black again--”

“HA!” Tears are running down Sirius’ face as he shakes with laughter.  _ “Abe _ just called  _ you _ a pervert, Moony! Wait til James hears about this!”

Aberforth is nearly apoplectic as he whips out his wand and waves it menacingly. “GET! OUT! NOW!” 

“No problem, Abe, we’ll be on our way.” Sirius has a shit-eating grin on his face as he wraps an around a mortified Remus. “Remus was mentioning that he wanted a  _ snack, _ and you know I hate to keep him waiting.” 

Before Aberforth’s barrage of hexes can hit them, they’ve apparated away with a pop.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get tired of these two little shits playing their sex games, which are _adorable,_ okay Abe??
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! You can leave a comment here or catch me on Tumblr ([NachoDiablo](http://nachodiablo.tumblr.com)) flailing about all things Marauders. <3


End file.
